


Because I wanted to!

by SereneLily



Series: Yuri On Ice - Yuuri and Victor [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dominant Katsuki Yuuri, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-rough Kissing, Super Light Bondage, all good smut needs some fluff, hoooo boy where do I begin, oh right it has a little fluff at the end, the deepest smut, victor ridin that d so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: Victor had told Yuuri one day how much he enjoyed someone dominating him- So Yuuri did.





	

“Ah- Yuuri~” Victor whined, finding himself flat on his back, bare chested with a dark haired male straddling his waist, his wrists being pinned to the bed, “What’s gotten into you, mm?” he asked, exceptionally turned on by the younger man.  
“You!” he murmured, rocking his hips against Victor’s causing the friction between them to pleasurably tingle as he leaned down, running his lips lightly down Victor’s neck. Yuuri took great pleasure in hearing the other man’s breathing hitch and become slightly faster, and hearing the very faint groan that escaped his lips.  
Yuuri kissed down the other’s neck, taking his chance to create his own little love marks on the sensitive flesh near the collarbone, Victor arching his back slightly, Yuuri feeling the other’s legs start to move.

It wasn’t long before his kisses trailed away from the neck, missing the sounds of the blue eyed man’s pants and gasps, down to his chest to kiss at his perky nipples. He kept thinking of some way to hold the other down so he could free his hands, an ache starting to build in the still slowly rocking hips. He remembered Victor telling him about special bondage type tapes, ropes and silks but he didn’t have any of those- and then he glanced down. Victor was wearing a traditional Yukata; the same kind he wore when they first had sex, and remembered this one had a thin sash.  
He raised his head, staring intently down at Victor’s lightly blushing face. He had such a surprised expression on his face, but wasn’t giggling or teasing him like he normally would, and wasn’t fighting against him as much as he thought. He gripped the slender wrists a little tighter as he moved them up above Victor’s head, pinning them down against the pillow.

Victor shivered slightly as Yuuri loomed over him, curious to see what the younger man was attempting to do- but he knew better than to tease him in this situation.  
It was getting harder to fight the urge growing in his lower half, that little voice in his head telling him to just entirely ravage the other, and he was starting to subconsciously strain against the hands pinning him down. Yuuri took the opportunity to switch from pinning him down with both hands to using a single one and quickly reached down for the sash as his lips mashed together with Victor’s.

Victor pushed himself into the kiss, automatically opening his mouth and a fight for dominance within it ensued. Tongues swirled and attempted to pin one another, biting each other’s lips between each tiny break in the little war. With each small gasp and groan each gave, it would turn the other listening to it on more and more. During this entire exchange Yuuri’s hips stopped rocking, but fondling the fabric of the loose knot of the robe he noticed where the fabric would normally be lax was starting to get pulled up with the ever-growing hardness that was just underneath. As he started getting the knot undone, Victor realized Yuuri had stopped the slow motion of the hips and let out a small groan.  
“Keep rocking-“he breathed in between the heated kiss, being cut off by Yuuri’s tongue pushing back in and trying to completely cover his own, unintentionally letting out a low moan. The sash had come off, Yuuri bringing it up in the middle of the moan to start quickly tying it around Victor’s wrists, and all Victor could hear during the kiss was a low “No.”. Oh, Victor thought, suddenly feeling himself becoming very hot, very quickly as the hands pulled away from his wrists which were tied together kind of tightly.  
Now that his hands were free, he removed the sweatshirt he was wearing and tossed it off to the side, letting them slowly trace down the well-toned, pale body of the Russian skater who shivered at his touch.

He took a brief moment to look at the scene he had caused— Victor, laying chest entirely exposed which was rising up and down at a rapid pace, his face flush with pink lips slightly parted as he panted, eyes half-lidded with lust and desire, and the perfect silver hair messed up and falling to the sides of his perfect face.  
I caused this, he thought, his fingers delicately gripping the robe’s hems to pull it as open as he stopped straddling Victor, allowing the fabric under him to be pulled aside to fully expose the half-mast under it. Victor watched as Yuuri undid the belt to his jeans, casting it aside while hastily fumbling with the button and zipper, pulling the jeans and boxers down around his knees and then off his ankles. Those flew behind him, landing near the closet doors.

Victor shifted his hips uncomfortably, not in pain but with anxiousness- something he hasn’t felt in a long time. It had been such a long time since he felt this excited about somebody dominating him- probably because it was Yuuri doing it, this timid anxiety ridden man who just a few weeks prior hadn’t been able to even ask for sex let alone do something like this. It was driving him wild, and Yuuri could tell, and the smirk alone on Yuuri’s face was enough to make him whine.  
He found himself unable to see the smirk any longer, however, as Yuuri started kissing and licking down his chest and stomach, briefly pausing to lick at his belly button before moving lower- lower- excitement pulsing through him with each kiss that got closer and closer to his dick, before a warm wet tongue trailed its way up from the base of the shaft, slooowly up to the head where it teased and swirled around. Victor gave out light moans that he tried to muffle with his hands that were still tied together, his hips pushing up into the mouth instinctively at the pleasure it was receiving.

Yuuri hummed like Victor always did as he sucked him off, his mouth slowly pushing down on the cock and swallowing it whole, all the way to the base. He enjoyed the groans that he was getting from the silver haired male, who jerked his hips upward again as Yuuri’s mouth started sucking. Yuuri always was good at this- his tongue playing with the slit of his dick as he bobbed on him in small motions, sucking intensely whenever his lips would near the tip. Victor arched his back and spread his legs a bit, lifting one of them up as his toes curled.

Glancing down, he could see the movement of one of Yuuri’s hands moving downward, gripping himself while the other gently gripped the base of Victor’s shaft and gave a few squeezes as it pumped. He could feel the vibrations from Yuuri’s moans as the man with the blue glasses stroked himself. Every time Yuuri’s warm mouth would slide up his- at this point- erect dick he could feel the hand move up as well, squeezing tightly and moving slowly.  
Yuuri took great pleasure out of this, it felt great to have this man he idolized and who completely dominated him for so long shaking and in the palm of his hand- knowing the man was melting at his touch. He could hear Victor, through his groans, saying things like “Yes- that’s so good-“ and “Oh god, Yuuri more!” and god it made him want to ride this man like a horse- but not today.

He could taste the precum that was starting to leak out of the length in his mouth and pulled away, causing Victor to whine with his hips pushing up unwilling to allow the warm space to leave. It was such a wonderful sight to see Victor tilt his neck back and whimper, his legs squirming trying to find any kind of pleasure.  
“Yuuri~” Victor whined, drawing out the “U” in his name. It made Yuuri shiver a bit, hearing his name called like that, and he reached over to his end table, taking his glasses off in the process and setting them under the lamp before reaching into the drawer and pulling out lubricant, that was nearly gone at this point from all the sexual encounters they’ve had over the past several weeks, and spread it on his fingers.  
Victor watched with anticipation and spread his legs eagerly, and shivered as one of Yuuri’s fingers touched the entrance and circled it, gently pushing against it at times before returning to circling.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked with a bit of a waiver in his tone- he’d never really gotten the chance to fuck himself this way since the only time he had- Victor had barged in, and every other time it was Victor fucking him.  
“Do it.” Victor breathed, pushing his hips down onto Yuuri’s finger, and Yuuri complied by slowly pushing the forefinger in.  
It had been quite a while since Victor had something inside him- even with the various toys he had brought with him. He’d made pact with himself that unless Yuuri turned him down he wasn’t going to masturbate in that way- and since he was quite eager to be played with he had no reason to use them, so there was a mild discomfort as Yuuri pushed further and further in. He was used to this feeling, and was able to relax himself enough to the point the digit didn’t really need to stop. It nearly glided straight in, all the way, and it felt great. 

“It doesn’t hurt right?” Yuuri asked, a little upset with himself that Victor allowed it to slide in so easily where as he was still clenching whenever he first entered.  
“No-“he sighed out, “Please- more!” Those words again sent a pulse of desire coursing through Yuuri, and he started slowly pulling his finger out- to the tip- before pushing back in just as slowly, repeating the process for a short while before he added his second. His other hand, while he was slowly finger fucking the writing man, was on his inner thigh, stroking so close to his balls that it was driving Victor crazy.  
“Faster Yuuri!” he begged, a frustrated groan escaping his lips as he said it.  
“But it’s so nice to hear you beg.” Yuuri replied in a low, seductive tone, pushing a third and final finger into Victor, who took it all without any sort of negative reaction.  
‘This is punishment!’ Victor thought as Yuuri continuously pushed his fingers in and out slowly, ‘This is for all the times I teased and played with him!’

He moaned, having to cover his mouth to keep from getting to loud as he felt some fingers that were curling and shifting finally graze against his prostate, his back arching suddenly. That- Yuuri thought- was a wonderful sound as another wave coursed through his lower half. As he continued rubbing and touching the special spot, he could feel every twitch and contracting of the muscle and he could hear Victor slip into Russian, hearing whispered and muffled words in Russian, though he only knew his name and whenever Victor would say “Good”. He loved Victor’s Russian, and knew he was feeling particularly good whenever he did speak it.  
And then, when he pulled the fingers out entirely he heard him spit some, what he assumed was, a Russian curse out.

“Victor, ride me.” Yuuri whispered with a lust-ridden tone as he leaned forward to grab the man’s still tied wrists, assisting him up- which Victor at this point probably didn’t need considering how eager he looked at those words. As Victor started positioning himself, draping his arms around Yuuri’s neck like a necklace, the black haired male grabbed the lube once more and coated his own throbbing erection with the slick substance. Victor watched, biting his lower lip to keep himself from telling Yuuri to hurry up.  
Once Yuuri was finished, however, he sat- mashing his lips rather roughly against Yuuri’s to stop the pleasured moans that were about to escape his lips as he felt the younger male's cock start sliding in.

He took him rather quickly and eagerly as Yuuri grabbed at his cheeks to spread him open further, returning that rough kiss with one of his own- biting at Victor’s bottom lip and sucking on it heavily the further he felt his dick slip in. It wasn’t but a few seconds before Victor had entirely taken the man into him- and Yuuri could feel how tight he was, each feeling the others pulsing and throbbing from their own perspective.

It felt great from both ends;  
Yuuri could feel Victor shivering as he squeezed the firm cheeks that filled his palms, and the quick, desperate breaths he was feeling against his neck as Victor broke the kiss to stuff his face into Yuuri’s neck.  
Victor could feel the other man’s cock deep inside him, throbbing lightly and twitching whenever he’d tense his muscles, and the soft but firm grip on his ass spreading him further.  
Slowly, Victor rose off of Yuuri, halfway at first and pushed down onto him. Then he repeated it, getting slightly higher up the erection each time before he had completely removed the cock before sitting back down on it fully- it drove Yuuri crazy to feel him completely exposed before the warm cavity engulfed him entirely- and the pace was getting faster and harder. And the faster it became, the more Victor moaned into Yuuri’s neck, grunting between the drawn out sighs of pleasure. Yuuri couldn’t help but thrust upward into Victor whenever he started to push back down, which only made the impact harder, and each time he could hear the Russian speak in his native tongue, but also Yuuri’s name.

It wasn’t long before they were both totally lost in the moment, whispering each other’s names, giving rough, passionate kisses and virtually eating each other’s necks to stop any loud moans that would occur. From Victor, mostly, as Yuuri angled himself while they fucked so he could graze the older man’s prostate, which he evidently succeeded in doing as Victor arched his back and bit down hard on his lips occasionally to stop himself. Yuuri absolutely craved the moans by this point, each one filling his mind with the worst thoughts imaginable about this silver haired beauty, every fiber in his being wanting this moment to last, but he knew with each thrust that moment of unadulterated bliss would consume him and then trail off, returning to reality.

And that moment was approaching fast. It was hard to keep himself quiet as Victor was rapidly slamming himself down onto Yuuri; not breaking the pace of entirely getting off the very erect and leaking dick and slamming back down onto it, with help from Yuuri who would thrust up and into him making the entering and exiting quicker and even more pleasurable.  
Victor was glad he had such practice and endurance with this type of pleasure or he was sure he’d have cum by this point. Each thrust up and against his prostate sent a surge of pleasure coursing through his body, and it was getting harder to breathe deeply. He was a complete mess, flush in the face while he panted, gasped and moaned, not aware how much Russian he was really speaking. He’d whisper out “Yes, fuck it's so good Yuuri!” and “You feel so good inside me-!”Not realizing Yuuri had no idea what he was saying in the slightest, especially when he started getting close to his climax.  
“Aah~ Yuuri I’m so close!” he moaned in Russian, right into the neck of the black haired male who, while unable to understand the words, understood the urgency of them.  
“Victor you feel so good” Yuuri whispered back through a series of small groans, his rhythmic thrusting starting to become a bit wild and reckless. The feeling of climax was so close, that pressure that had been building for what seemed like hours starting to push through him, and made Victor and Yuuri both shiver as they were right on the edge.

“I’m so close- don’t stop for the love of god- oh god- Yuuri!” Victor managed to say, in Russian, before his teeth suddenly clamped onto Yuuri’s shoulder, muffling what was sure to be the loudest moan that sounded entirely like his name as a warm fluid shot from the aching dick and onto Yuuri’s stomach. His ass clenched during the orgasm, tightening around Yuuri who had never experienced this kind of sensation before.  
It felt so good, even with the sudden spike of pain in his shoulder that came from Victor’s teeth, that after only a few more, rather rough, thrusts up into the man the wave of pleasure overcame him- he too groaned Victor’s name into the silver haired messes neck, a hot breath making Victor shiver as Yuuri’s seed filled him, feeling the twitching of the cock and jerking of the hips as he released. 

They sat there for a few minutes, panting, holding each other tightly, before Victor took himself off the slowly softening dick to sit on Yuuri’s lap normally.  
“What got into you, my little piglet?” he asked in Japanese this time, seeming to have regained his composure and his teasing attitude, playing with the hair on the back of Yuuri’s head as his hands were still tied together.  
“Well- er- the other day you told me… you told me you liked to be dominated.” Yuuri replied shyly, his hands caressing Victor’s back, feeling all the muscles that were there. Whatever confidence he had saved up for this starting to fade. “I er, I wanted to make you feel ho-how you make me feel for once.” His chocolate eyes glancing up at those piercing blue ones. They were soft and kind, his head tilted to one side revealing the mostly hidden eye from the hairstyle that kept it hidden, his face still a little flushed.  
“I loved it.” Victor smiled, placing his lips against Yuuri’s ever so gently, “Thank you, my love.”  
“Y-you’re welcome, Victor…”  
“What were you saying, by the way?”  
“Eh? What do you mean?”  
“Well…You started speaking purely in Russian after I penetrated you-did… did you not realize it?”  
Victor’s face began turning red, and he laughed embarrassedly.  
“I- oh my. I didn’t even realize-“ he grinned sheepishly, “It wasn’t anything important, I assure you. More importantly,” he leaned down to kiss the deep teeth mark in Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I bit you- I didn’t mean to.”  
There was a nice, reddening mark next to all of the small love bites that were still very, very faintly there from the last encounter.  
“I-its okay, I… I kind of liked it…”  
“Then I’ll make sure to bite you more in the future~”  
“Victor!”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this one before On The Ice was even finished lmao, but I think I shook off most of the rust with this beautiful, 7 Pages of nothing but erotic fantasy. orz just end my life fam i hate this series for what its doing to me


End file.
